Adventures Of Marshall Delkins
by ATV145
Summary: Based off The MonsterGirl Encyclopedia series. It revolves around Marshall Delkins or myself, and my troubles to survive on an Island full of Monstergirls. No one knows how they got there or how to get back to 'earth'. What will he/I do? What will Happen? *Warning* Contains Lemons -MA-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>This must be a dream...<p>

I have a specific routine that I do day to day, it seems complex but it's very simple once you get used to it. I mean seriously, why is everything so difficult and complicated when you're 17 years old, you never get to have any time to do anything fun and hang out with your friends or at least I don't, with all the extra work I do.

First I get up every morning, not wanting to leave my bed to go to school, because who likes to go to school at 5:45 in the freaking morning. I have exactly one hour to get ready in which I take a shower and get dressed in my normal black clothing, some days I try to spice things up and wear light colored clothing but that happens on very rare occasions. Then I hop in the car with my siblings and head for my school, not to mention that this car ride is horribly dull and boring. Then the horror begins with first period, History, it isn't my worst subject but who's the one that came up with the idea to sit thirty students in a class while the teacher talks about why Kansas & Missouri take out their feelings about each other on the football field and what does that even have anything to with history itself.

Next is Math, oh don't we all just love math, where the teacher explains something most students don't understand because the teacher feels that since your older that you are just suppose to know the criteria but most student probably haven't ever seen that kind of math problem in their entire freaking life. Then it goes on to explain how y=x equals 16, yeah that doesn't make any sense and isn't correct in any way but heck why not make it a problem since most of the other math problems don't make any sense either.

Then I have 5 more classes after math, isn't that just lovely, these classes include English, Physical Science, Studio Art, Digital Design, and Spanish. English is one of my most arguable of subjects even though the irony of it is that it's the class I do the best in, it confuses me to why that is sometimes. I have the same teacher for Physical Science that I had last year for Chemistry Honors and boy what a fantastic teacher he is, now I get to put up with him for another year. Studio Art is about the only class that I enjoy and can't find any faults with, I love to draw and create things. Digital design was fun for the first two years I taken it but now it is more school work than the actual designing. And last but not least Spanish, I thought I was going to enjoy it but man was I wrong, it makes you think it's going to be fun with all these easy practice phrases and work activities then it hits you upside the head with a rock that's called pronunciation and grammar tests and when it comes to remembering what I was taught in class, I can't remember a dang thing. After I finish all my classes then I have to worry about all the homework that was assigned to me and all I can think is, oh goody-goody isn't it just my lucky day. I can't really argue though, I do have some days with no homework and then I can actually enjoy my life or at least what part I can actually have fun in. Then after I finish my homework, I usually get on the computer for an hour to type or play one of my PC games that I have installed. Then I call it a night since I usually can't keep my eyes open after that hour on the computer .

But the one thing that I hate the most about my routine is that I have to repeat it day after day, week after week, month after month. It's pretty much like a never ending story of chaos and stupidity, a rollercoaster that goes in circles and won't let me off. But in the end, it's kind of worth it, since I don't really have to change my schedule, I don't necessarily have to do anymore than what I do on a daily bases.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My routine continued the same old way, dull and boring. I had just got done with my homework and was beyond exhausted and I really didn't feel like playing any of my games on the computer. I laid on my couch to sleep and as soon as I hit the couch pillow I instantly fell into a deep slumber. It felt like nothing could wake me up from this delightful sleep, since that is one of the many things I love to do.

I was asleep for like five hours when it started to get really cold and I started to shiver but that was kind of the norm in my house since the air conditioner is pretty much on full blast and is only twelve feet away from me. Don't ask me how I knew how long I was asleep because I can't remember much after I fall sleep, so I took a highly educated guess. So I just curled up into the fetal position to keep warm since my blanket was in the wash and their wasn't really any other blankets I could use, there were sheets I could use but I really dislike sheets.

Then I started to feel weird especially in my stomach and also my head started hurt but I didn't want to wake up because I love to sleep so I just slept through the pain. Then a few hours later it started to gradually get hotter but not to the point where I was sweating or anything but it was getting warm. It shouldn't be getting warm in my house because of the air conditioner, but that meant either my mom was up and had turned off the air conditioner or there was a power surge and everything shut down in the house. I was wrong on both of those guesses.

I started to wake up to see if it was my mother that was affecting the temperature of the house and making me uncomfortable as I slept, but found myself looking at the bluest sky that I had ever seen, it was truly a sight to see. Even though it might have been a beautiful sight, it was really weird. I mean I went to sleep with a ceiling over my head now I was staring at a cloudless sky.

"Meow." I looked down at my chest to find a jet black cat with a small white spot underneath its chin. It was looking at me with its head to the side, just sitting upon my chest and staring at me. I wondered how long the black cat had been here beside me because I don't remember ever feeling something slip onto my chest as I slept. I also forgot to mention that I just flipping love cats and kittens.

"Meow." Then I couldn't help but to grab the kitten and cuddle it, I was unable to resist from doing so. I played with it for a little while, the usual games you play with your cat and it seemed like it enjoyed all of them.

"Aren't you the most cutest and adorable kitten on the face of the planet." I told it as I was holding it up to my face and cuddling it. It started to roll over on its back, which usually stands for "rub my tummy" so I started to rub its tummy as it stretched. Then after I was done with playing and cuddling it, I gave it gave it a little kiss on the nose.

Then it started acting crazy and was trying very desperately to get away from me, so I let it go and it went for the nearest bush. What happened next was the most strangest thing that has ever happened to me that involved cats or kittens, I could of swore that the black cat turned back to look at me and winked. Then it turned back and took off the opposite way.

"Did that cat just wink at me, ok now this has to be a dream." I said to myself, trying the pop allusion of pinching yourself in the arm to try to wake yourself up. Or maybe it wasn't a dream but still that cat kind of creeps me out a little now, I got weird feelings from that cat when it winked at me, like it really was peering into the very depths of my soul.

Since the cat was gone and I was no longer distracted, I got up and got my first glimpse at my surroundings. I was in a medium-sized field that was blockaded by trees on three of its sides. Everything seemed to be much clearer than it was before and I didn't even have my glasses on since I took them off before I went to sleep on the couch. It actually felt nice to see so clearly without having to use my glasses, it made me very happy.

Then the dawn wind blew and I felt chilly more than usual and that was when I first realized that I wasn't wearing anything but my boxers. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it when I was cuddling with the kitten, I mean it is kind of hard to miss the fact that I am pretty much butt naked in the middle of the forest.

Then I started thinking about ways I could have got here and reasons why this was happening to me. This couldn't be a prank by my family because they wouldn't do that to me and wouldn't leave me stranded in the middle of god knows where. It couldn't be my friends either since I don't get to hang out with them much and that they don't know where I live anyway. So that means this isn't a dream nor is it a prank.

I felt eyes watching from everywhere, it was for real or it is that I am so embarrassed at the moment since I'm my boxers in the middle of the field. Great now I am repeating myself, what the heck is going on around here?

Then I noticed a dark shadow walking in the forest along the sidelines of the trees. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to go and try to get some answers of where I was and how I happened to get here. As I got closer to the shadow I realized it wasn't what I was hoping for, I was hoping to be able to run into a man so I wouldn't be as embarrassed as if it was a woman, but just like the universe usually does, it screws you over. The dark shadow that was walking alongside the forest was in fact a woman, a pretty good looking one at that. That is until I noticed that the girl had Bear hands and feet and was covered in fur.

"I didn't hear of any conventions starting around this time of year?" I asked myself, puzzled as to why the girl looked like that, it kind of scared but I also thought it was kind of sexy and cute. I was afraid to approach her, since she was obviously in a costume and all I had on were my boxers. I gained enough courage and walked straight up to her.

"Hi." I asked her politely, hoping she wouldn't freak out and call the cops. All she did was stare at me and after a while it started to creep me out. Honey covered her mouth and her paws were all sticky and she looked to be drooling. Her stare was persistent and did not leave from me, I felt like I should run and run fast.  
>Read more at <span> forum/?topicid=1274335#ef8u41BWabHmDedC.99


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>When Weird Things Happen<p>

I noticed this costumed girl had streaked black and brown hair. I found that kind of cute and hot because I have a thing for colored hair. The fur that covered her body was a mixture of the two colors.

As I was starting to back up she began to move forward, I needed to turn and run. The way she was looking at me and the vibes she was giving off, whatever she wanted with me was not welcomed. She caught my arm before I even had the chance and for a cute girl, she was unbelievably stronger than she looked.

(Read if you like, I went full-out on my skills on this part XP, Some parts I went into more detail than I usually do though)

The very first thing she did was stick her paw into my mouth, I wasn't a very big lover of honey but this honey was beyond delicious. I couldn't help but to suck it all off, then that's was when I started to feel weird throughout my body. She was just standing in front me and staring like she had been this whole time but his time she had a smile plastered across her face.

"I see that you like my honey." She giggled as she took her other hand and shoved it into my mouth. I freaking loved the honey so I helped myself to her hand. By the time I finished off that hand, my body began to act on its own. My friend in my boxers was at full salute by this point of time and her smile only got bigger if that was even possible when she looked at it. With a barely audible voice I asked her name and she got serious.

"Well if you most know my name it's Jane." She said as she straddled me and started to strip.  
>"Now if you want more honey, you'll have to get it from a different source." She chuckles in delight as she put her womanhood in front of my face. I really didn't want to put my tongue in some girl I had just met. It was also because I was still a virgin and it wasn't how I planned on losing it, but my body said otherwise.<p>

I accepted her and ate away, not even trying to go against my body anymore, the faster I gave her what she wanted the faster I can get the heck out of Dodge. She kept to herself pretty well, but after a while she finally came on my face. It wasn't exactly sanitary and wasn't a feeling I necessarily liked so I used my hand to get most of it off.

To my dissatisfaction she wasn't finished with me yet. It wasn't like I wasn't enjoying it but it was a very awkward situation for me, it felt weird because I had no feelings towards this girl at all. Then she started going down towards my member and I had to look away.

"Aww is someone shy, you must be a virgin, well if that's the case then I won't go straight to the point." She smiled, an actual genuine smile and it made my heart stop for a second. This girl was beyond gorgeous. 'Why did she want me?'

She pulled down my boxers and grabbed my fully erect member and slowly guided it into her mouth. At first all she did was swish it around her mouth like she was savoring the feeling and the taste. Then the sky fell and every muscle in my body started to tense up when she started to bob her head up and down. It was no pleasure that I had ever felt before and this got me into the mood and after this little act I really didn't care if I knew the girl anymore or not.

She still had me pinned down under her strong arms but I wasn't trying to escape anymore. After a while I started to move my hips into her and then she stopped and it frustrated me.

"Why did you stop." I mumbled and pouted to her.

"Well someone isn't shy anymore so whats the point of me continuing and now I can get straight to the point and the best part." She smiled again, but this smile is the kind of smile that keeps you awake at night and hides in the dark.

She straddled me again, both of naked as the day we were born, with her entrance a few inches away from my member. I was kind of hesitant and was feeling like I had to stop her and try to stop this whole fiasco, but I went with it. She sprung down onto my member and went crazy and began drooling again. The blowjob felt really nice but this was unbelievably wonderful, being enclosed inside of a girl.

"You ready young-one? She asked me, knowing her she wouldn't really care if I was or wasn't ready. 'What does she mean young-one, I'm almost eighteen, I only have like five months before my birthday.'

Then she laid down onto my chest, her medium breasts pressing upon against me, sending a pulse throughout my body. I couldn't help myself but to start sucking and playing with her breasts, as if it were instinct, and they were quite enjoyable if I might add. She was moaning and groaning, she was really enjoying herself as well. Now for a first timer, I thought I was doing a pretty dang good job if you must ask me.

After a short while, I started to give it my all and even took the lead and flipped us over, so I was on top. I guess I wasn't going deep enough because she opened her legs a little wider and then crossed them around my back. this little movement made a major difference in pleasure I was receiving and by the way her moans changed I could tell it was the same for her.

I lasted way longer than I thought I would on my first time but I don't know what it was, I just felt so active and energetic, this was coming from someone who enjoys being lethargic and somewhat lazy most of the time, don't get me wrong I wasn't a complete slouch and couch potato, I still exercised just not as much as a 17-year-old should.

The finale went out with a bang and I had overfilled her with my seed, even though I was told never to do that with a girl unless you're married or plan to be. She climaxed as well, it was her third one she had during this farce. which in the end was actually well-deserved stress reliever. I felt super calm after this and she was already getting dressed.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked her still recovering from the massive release.

"I'm leaving silly." She said with that genuine smile again my heart stopped for that split second. 'I kind of like this girl.'

"Well will I ever see you again?" I asked her.

"Maybe." She said as she walked away and disappeared into the forest.

"Dang it I forgot to ask her where the hell I was." I finally recovered and I noticed that it was getting dark pretty fast and I had no clue of where to go or where I was. "This is going to be one hell of a night." I told myself, fearing of what lied ahead in my path.

I traveled a short distance when I came across a cave. Thank god there was moss and dry sticks lying around near the mouth of the cave. I made a fire, thanks to me being a pyro and loving to play with fire. It was warm and I found a nice rock to call a pillow for the night, I was beyond exhausted by this point of time so I fell asleep forgetting about the fire and that all I had on were my boxers.

I was awakened with the sound of heavy breathing and hot sensation on my back. I turned around onto my other side to find a man up against my half-way sitting up, thank the lord in the sky that he was wearing clothes and I still had my boxers on. He must have sensed that I was awake because he started to stare for a few minutes before he began talking.

"I'm glad to see that your still awake lad, for a minute there I thought you had died on me." He said with a friendly smile.

"May I ask why you are so close to me?" I asked him, still kind of weirded out about this position we were in, I especially didn't like the fact that I was in the front.

"Well the fire went out that you had made, and by the way nice fire making skills, and you had gotten to cold for only the fire to warm you up so I shared my body heat with you." He said with a gentle apologetic smile, signaling that he was sorry if that he had made me uncomfortable.

"Thank you for that and thank you for the compliment." I told him as I began to get up and wipe the sleep from my eyes. He then scooted away and gave me my space, he was quite the gentlemen, I already like this guy.

"So you wouldn't happen to know where we are and how in the heck I got here?" I asked him still kind of fuzzy on what the heck was going on. I sat across from him on the other side of the fire.

"Well we are in my cave and for as how you got here none of us know." He answered politely.

"Us?" I asked, not understanding what he meant.

"Yes, us, as in human men that got transported to this island by some unknown means."

"Human men, island - what?" I asked still not understanding what on earth he was talking about.

"Oh for the love of god you must have just gotten here." He said with a little frustration in his voice, but all the same was still polite about it.

"Yes I just woke up in this clearing near the edge of the forest about 16 hours ago with nothing but my boxers on." I retorted.

"Well I explain everything nice and slow for you so you can understand." He said as he continued to explain about the island and other things. After a while he got one of his cups, rocks with holes in the middle, filled it with some water in a basin he had in the back of the cave and handed it to me. I began drinking because I was filling dehydrated at the moment anyways.

"So have you been raped yet?" He asked out the blue making me spit some of my water out.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked him.

"It's a simple question and what I mean by that is that did any girls that looked out of the ordinary come to you and try or forced you into sexual intercourse." He replied, with dead eyes.

"Why yes, a girl who looked like a bear, the first person I met on this 'island'."

"Well at least you didn't have the same experience I had when I first came to this god forsaken place." He said, as he spat at the ground.

"Why, what was your experience if I may ask?"

"Well I really don't want to talk about it but if you must know I'll tell ya and your taking rape by a monster girl pretty well?" He looked at me, puzzled about why I hadn't panic or freaked out a little bit.

"Well I try not to look on things in the past to hard and that was my first time and I quite enjoyed it and plus I'm kind of weird like that, I really don't mind them being half monster or half animal girls, they are still girls to me, just a whole lot more sexier." I answered with a hint of embarrassment on my view of the situation.

"Well then your quite the lucky person to not freak out and have a horrible first time on the island and I haven't gotten your name lad, what is it if I may ask?" He asked politely.

"I am Marshal Delkins from the United States and yours?" I asked him back.

"I am Frederick McNally of Ireland." He answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Frederick, and may I ask for that story."

"Well my first trip here was quite like yours, I awoke near a forest in nothing but my boxers and I had traveled a little distance when I came across a village. I didn't know this was an island or that the main inhabitants of this island were monstergirls that all wanted the same thing, sex with a man. When I entered the village almost completely naked and not a man to be seen, I was immediately taken captive by the girls of the village to be used as a sex slave. That was like 50 years ago, can't really remember though how long ago it was but it was a long time to be for sure. Well the way the village had survived it seasons of pheromones was that have the girls there had a penis so they had used each other during those difficult times. Well with a new man in town, everyone wanted to have apiece of the action. I got barely any sleep and was raped non-stop for a few months and then got a break for like a month before the process continued. Don't get me wrong, it's a mans fantasy with the real woman but the ones with the penis ruined that dream. I enjoyed myself when I got an actual woman at first but then it became more of a chore than anything else. There were some girls I actual enjoyed all the time, both woman and 'hybrid', since they actual would talk with me and ask for forgiveness of what they did to me. In the end, when my escape opportunity presented itself I took it but not before I burnt down the village. I ran and I ran and i finally reached this cave we are in today. Little did I know this cave held a secret. Deep within this cave lies a gem encased in rock that hides the caves presence along with my own. I figured this out when girls came by the cave they didn't really notice me and the girls of the island can smell any man from a mile away. I thought it was weird at first but this is how I have survived all these 50 or however many years. I also have a hunch that if you try to look for the cave, you won't be able to find it, you can only find it by chance like you and myself. Call it destiny or whatever you like but this cave is my home and my sanctuary."

"Interesting story and I'm sorry about your first experience on the island, I wish it had went better for you but have you ever considered that things might be better now after all these years and that maybe you should give the island another chance?" I asked him.

"I will never leave this cave." He said with a firm voice.

"Now let us rest so I may help you on your way tomorrow, not like I don't want you around and it's not like I don't enjoy the company which I actually do but tomorrow is a new day and the start of your journey." He said as he put a few more branches on the fire to keep lit for a few more hours. I took his advice and went back into my sleeping position with my rock pillow.

"Night." I called to him.

"Goodnight." He called back.

I awoke to only hearing his breathing again, it was beginning to creep me out with that. When I looked at him he had two bags packed already.

"Here you can put these on, I never wore them again since my time in the village." He said as he gave me the leather clothing and boots, I liked leather.

"Why are there two bags?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Well I gave what you told me last night some thought and decided you were right and that I should give the island a second chance, I might lose this cave forever but I really don't want to die alone in a cave." He said with a chuckle and a fake smile. I knew he was going to miss the cave but it was good that he was finally letting go of the past.

"Will you be traveling with me and I am glad that your thought about what I said."

"No I'm afraid that I have unfinished work that needs to be done, I did something wrong and I must fix my mistake, they might have kept me as a sex slave but they truly took care of me and didn't really treat like a save, all they wanted was sex and I guess I can't really blame them. this is where we part ways friend, I don't know if we will ever see each other again but I really hope we do. By the way Marshall, thank you for opening my old eyes." He said, as he gave me a hug and wondered off into the forest.

'What is it with people and wondering off into forests and disappearing?' I asked myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I had no idea to where I was going to go now. I knew I wasn't back on 'earth' anymore, if Frederick was even telling the truth. There was a lot of gaps in his story, but I felt like it wasn't a big deal so I left it alone. I don't know where he got his supplies from but it was mighty friendly of him to give me some. I was back at square except for that I had clothing and some food to last me a few days. Like any good pioneer, I followed what nature had laid out for me, I looked at the trees and which side the most moss was on and went by that. In most stories people always go north and usually get into trouble, so I decided to go against that and head south.

It was going to take longer than I expected, I walked for like six hours and I felt like I had made no progress what so ever. It was already starting to get late so i decided to continue for another hour then make camp for the night since I would rather get to sleep before night falls because this is another world so I was starting off like a child, afraid of the dark.

It's not like I am afraid of the dark itself, its what is inside of the darkness that scares the hibber-jibbers out of me. I'm pretty tough but when it comes to mentally exhausting stuff I am sort of weak and strong at the same time. I'm a genius at one time then a complete dumbass the next, it upsets me sometimes and it also upsets my friends I hang out with. I remembered this one certain friend I hung out with years back, he smacked me when I had those "blonde moments", as you could say. I hated that guy so much but all together he was great friend, he always treated me nicely except when he would smack me upside the head. I always considered him lucky because I didn't knock him upside the head for doing that too me.

I couldn't remember his name even if my life depended on it. Which is also another stupid flaw of mine, I have great memory with some things but not others. It's troublesome to even to try to begin to understand why I'm like this, but I really don't mind. I guess you could say I live my life depending on my emotions and moods, it might not sound like a healthy way to live, but I have survived 17 years like that so how bad could it possibly be.

Now to get back at the situation at hand, it was already time to set up camp, which was quite difficult. I was very lazy back home and I lacked motivation most of time so this was one of the hardest things to do in this new world, but I prevailed and was awaiting to be able to go to sleep. I hadn't done much that day, but boy was I exhausted. I knew things had to change if I was going to survive in this foreign world I was in. That motivation that I had lost was going to have to be found again and I could no longer be lazy, I was going to have to forcefully exercise myself to be able to keep myself alive. I'm the type of person who can only do things when it is needed even though that is unethical in some cases and a very bad habit to form, but hey what can you do about it?

The fire was warm and it felt nice to lay down, it was too bad that I didn't have a blanket or else I would be curled up in it already. All I had to cover myself was the air itself, and it was goign to be a chilly night and I was going to get cold so I made sure to make the fire a little big so by the time I fell asleep and was asleep for a couple of hours it would then go out. I looked up at the stars, it was a wonderful sight since I never done this type of thing before. There was no sound to be heard except for the crackling of the fire, I was lucky to have that sound sicne I sleep best when there is noise.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, and what a wonderful slee it was. After five hours of sleep, I know this because I tested it, I began my annoying habit of waking up every hour. Nothing out of the ordinary happened the first time I wokde up, what a relief it was. The second time I woke up almost gave me a heart attack, there in front of my eyes was that unbelievably adorable cat I had met before, I knew this becasue it had the same white mark underneath its neck.  
>"Meow."<br>"Why hi there you adorable little cat, have you been following me this whole time?" I asked the cute little thing.  
>This time I confirmed that this cat had winked at me before because this time it shook its head no. I immediately dropped it, which wasn't too far of a drop since I was still sitting down. It looked at me like I was trying to kill it. 'Over-dramatic cat.' I thought to myself.<p>

"Ok I'm going to go back to sleep because I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me since you did come to me everytime I wake up so you could be imaginary but then again you can also be the opposite." I repeated to myslef because that statement in itself sounded like I should be thrown into the looney bin with no chance of ever getting out. I layed back down and wanted nothing more than go right back to sleep because I was too tired for these mind tricks that I was putting on myself.  
>"Meow." It pawed my side as to get my attention. It was still an adorable cat so I couldn't just ignore it even if it could be part of my imagination.<br>"Alright come here you can sleep next to me for the night, so we can keep each other warm for the night, if that's okay with you?" I asked it, notcing what I just did. Great now I was talking to cats, I think I really am goign crazy already and this is only my second or third day here.

"Nyaa." This (sound) was different from its normal 'Meow' like it was happy,which I think it truly was. It came next to my chest and snuggled into me, it felt like it was on fire, it was releasing so much heat. it was so warm that it made me warm as well in a matter of minutes, this time i went straight to sleep as I put my arm around it.  
>'Heat...Heat...Heat...Heat.' The words kept buzzing around in my head and in my dreams til I felt the first rays of sunshine upon my skin. This time something was different and it felt nice, whatever it was I never wanted to let go of it.<p>

I wish I had never opened my eyes but when I did, there layign next to me was one of the most beautiful girls that I had ever seen. I had my hands around her, cuddling her, holding her like that of a lover would. I dare not move because I did not want to disturb her slumber, I began to look at her. She had a nice slender body, sun-kissed skin, lond legs, her chest size was average, she had jet-black hair, and she even had cute matching cat ears as well.

Wait cat ears, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I noticed them. She must be a monster girl like that grizzly girl I met before. those memories sent a shiver down my spine, something I will probably never forget. Where did this girl even come from then it hit me, last night that cat I met before came back and fell asleep with me. This must be that cat but now in a cute and sexy girl form. Once I started to put the peices together I calmed down and it didn't really freak me out anymore since this was pretty much a fantasy of mine since I love cats and this was a cat girl.

It was kind of hard not to get 'pitched like a tent' in this sort of situation that I was in. I was on my side with her right up next to me and on her side as well, we were technically spooning, it felt nice to have a girl next to me. Not just because she was a girl but mainly because I always wondered what it felt like to sleep next to a girl like this.

She began to stir and I began to panic again since I didn't know how to respond to this type of situation. So I quickly prepared myself for the worst case scenario as well as the best one I could think of.

"Ah good morning, did you sleep comfortably?" She asked as she began to stretch out like a cat would.

"I slept wonderfully thanks to your warmth and the position we were sleeping in." I answered her.

"Good, I thought you might enjoy that." She said with a sly wink as she got up.

"Wait does that mean you actually did wink at me after you fled away from the first time I saw you?" I asked.

"Yes, but that was only because you startled me with a kiss and when I winked at you I realized that I liked you." She said with a smile.

"W-We-Well if I had known you were a girl I wouldn't have kissed you as a cat." I said before I could catch my tongue. 'Why did you go and say that you retarded idiot!' I thought to myslef.

I looked at her saddened eyes that were full of shock to hear me say that.

"I really didn't mean to say that, I was only trying to say that I would have been-" I was cut off.

"Then prove it to me, kiss me." She said bluntly, staring me down with those beautiful red eyes, they were like rubies.

'But I would be really embarrassed like I was trying to say - but why not, there is a beautiful cat girl that says she likes you right in front of you and she wants you to kiss her - but I can't just kiss a girl that is cat and that I have just met, I barely even know her - but you do know that this is a once in a life-time chance and she is the girl of your dreams - you got a point there, fine I'll do it.'

I went straight up to her put my hands around bended her over and gave her the most passionate kiss that I had ever given. I wasn't a good kisser but this kiss was something else, it felt right.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to man up like that and kiss me that passionately, I knew I picked the right guy." She yelled as she lept into my arms for another kiss. After we finished kissing I had to tell her something.

"If you want to be with me than we must go out first, we would go on dates, romantic dinners, and etc." I told her.

"That is fine with me, but before we even start dating I think we should first find out what each other names are, silly." She said with a wink again.

"Thats right I almost forgot to properly introduce myself, I am Marshall Delkins, and you are?" I asked.

"Why I am Priscilla Wisk, and I am a nekomata just in case if you were wondering." She told me.

"Ah yes, I was wondering what type monster girl you were, so your a nekomata, or what some people call cat girls." I replied.

"So you know of my species?" She asked curiously.

"Why of course I do, if there is one animal I love the most it would be cats, I know a lot about them and a lot of other stuff that involves cats like great myths and legends about your kind." I answered proud of my knowledge of cats.

"So you must know about the thing that all female cats go through?" She smiled maniacally which was kind if scary but sexy all at the same time.

"Thing?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes the thing that makes us hot to the point where it is unbearable." She said as she stuck out her tongue. I froze up when I realized what she was talking.

"What makes you bring up this subject if I may ask?"

"Well first I wanted to see how you would react to it once you realized what I was talking about and second I want to know if you'll take responsibility if and when the time comes because it is a unbelievable pain?" She asked, in a serious tone. I thought about it and summoned up all my courage to answer.

"Yes I would, if it was to help you I would definitely do anything I could." I said with a bow.

"Why thats a relief because I'm in that pain right now." She said with glazed eyes and twitching body.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Calm down, I was only screwing around with you, yesterday was the last night for that." She grinned.

"Is that why you were so hot last night?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Do you know when it will happen again if I may ask, so I can prepare?"

"Probably in a week, and you don't have to prepare, you'll be fine I just know it, I have seen you in action already." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh you say that then, and does that mean I was good?" I asked, my pride as a man on the line.

"Well by the way you acted I could tell you were a virgin but for a virgin you were able to fully satisfy a grizzly which isn't too bad." She answered. I sighed, happy that my pride was still contact.

"So where do you want to go from here?" I asked her.

"Well I would assume that you would like to see a city or town, would you not, and I don't really mind going anywhere as long as I am by your side." She said with a cute smile.

"Yes I would like to see what things are like in towns and cities in this world."

"So I've confirmed that you are one of those 'people' that type came to this world ffrom the other." She said as she looked at me.

"Why yes I am, why do you say so?"

"I hear that when most of the people that come here from hwere you are from they often wonder if they can get back home and try to find a way back home and yet you don't seem worried at all?" She asked, yet again fascinated with me.

"Well I look at it this way, first I have a gorgeous woman that has become my girlfriend and I have only been here for two days, as good and bad as that seems it better than home. Second here I can do what I want when I want when back home I had parents and teachers that telll me what to do. And third usually when I don't try for things those said things usually have a lucky way of finding me so it has me worried none."

"Oh I see, thank you for the compliment and what is this term 'girlfriend' you speak of?" She asked, curious.

"Well it was a term that back home we used to symbolize that you had someone you loved." I explained.

"Well if it is ok wth you I would rather you call me your lover." She smiled.

"L-L-Lo-Lover, fine I will call you that from now on." I replied, quickly getting over the embarrassment because you can't get embarrassed in front of a girl like this one.  
>"So which one would you like to see first, a town or a city?"<p>

"A town would be fine for now."

"Good because no matter which one you picked we were going to go to a town first since we would just pass it if you wanted to see a city." She said with a giggle as she began walking.

"So what is the name of the town that we will be going to first?"

"The Town of Chidori." She said as she lept into one of the trees and out of sight.

"Seriously you people have a problem with disappearing into the forests." I said, a little annoyed. I could hear the sound of giggles coming from all directions.

"So I guess this marks the beginning of my actual journey, huh?" I said as I looked at the rising sun that was trying to hide its face behind the trees. Priscilla jumps out of nowhere.

"You better believe it." She said as she grabbed my hand and took of running.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes  
>Most of the facts about myself are true.<p>

One phrase in here is credited to a person of a fanfiction I read. It will be indicated by asterisks.

It was weird how that when I was with Priscilla everything seem to speed up a bit, like when I was traveling before I met her everything seemed to take forever. It didn't take long for us to come across the town. It was a lovely mid-sized town with a proper amount of people living and staying in it. It had all kinds of different people some I didn't recognize in my knowledge of monsters.

"So have you have ever been to this town before?" I asked her.

"No I have not, it was established not too long ago and it is not that well known yet." She answered.

"Then how do you know about it?"

"This was my destination in the first place, I was planning on moving here since I heard that this town offered new starts." She smiled.

"Why did you want to start anew?" Deciding I wanted to hold her hand. As soon as my hand touched hers, her hand jumped away.

"Oh sorry, you startled me." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"Thats fine." I chuckled as I held her hand and we walked slowly through town, destination still unclear.

"But to answer your question, you'll find out the longer you stay with me." She said as she let go of my hand and turned her head and gave me 'catch me if you can' kind of look. I knew I wasn't going to catch her but I faked running after to get her to start running so I could watch, it was a great idea.

She came running back to me, didn't lose any breath or break a small sweat unlike me who would have died for air with that short 'jog'. It makes me kind of depressed when I think back a couple years ago when I was able to run three miles and only be sweating at the end, didn't pant or heave or anything either.

"So where are we going?" I asked because we were just aimlessly walking around the town. I wanted to see if she had to go anywhere special because I was little bored not being able to do anything. When I don't have something to do I get jittery and anxious because of my OCD mixing with my ADD, I dislike both.

"Nowhere really, if anything I am looking for an Inn or a place for the night, it might not be night yet but just so we can come back to it later for when it does get darker. I haven't slept in a bed in a while, and I'm getting tired of trees." She answered with sigh, as she held my hand this time. I couldn't help but blush, I don't know why but for the first week or so that I am with a girl everything doesn't feel right or I come to think of it as that since I am my most horrible critic, I criticize myself when I am with my girl.

I just have a list of problems, some seem to have gone away since I got here but most of the ones that annoyed me the most seem to stay with me except my vision, clear vision is wonderful. Come to think of it, I don't know much about anything about here except for about the monstergirls and rape, both in its best moments and worst.

"Hey do you mind answering a few of my questions while you look for a place?" I asked since I would help her but I had no clue what 'a place we could stay at' would look like unless it said it said so, plainly on a sign on the building.

"Sure, ask away." She said with a smile.

"IS there anything I should know about certain species or things that have happened or are happening at the moment or anything important in general?" I asked.

"Well thats a difficult question to answer since I don't pay attention to worldy issues, other people can solve those, In the past there were wars and big conventions to settle things on the island between everyone but that was long and done and over with, everything was settled fairly or something like that, and for species the only thing is that if anyone of them touches you, I will severely hurt them." She said with a sinister smile plastered across her face, that caused me 'to stand at salute' because it was too damn sexy.

"But I will tell you this, there is not many men on the island and an abundant supply of monstergirls so I am not stingy, so for the sake of my kind in general I would allow you one other, but if you leave me for her I will kill you both." She said this with a sweet smile this time but I could feel the sinister smile behind it, this kept me 'at salute' for a while longer.

"Oh please don't ever think of me like that, I have been accused for that before but technically I would and could never do that because the way I look at it, why would when I have a gorgeous girl that I got with the luck I don't have much of and then ruin it by turning away from her. I stay with my girl to the end, and what do you mean another girl?" I asked curious to see what her answer would be.

"I mean I wouldn't mind if you had another girl to love as long as you loved us equally, or me a little more, but just one, I am generous to the other girls of the island but not that generous because after all you are my man, are you not?" She asked grabing both of my hands and looking into my eyes.

"Why of course I am, if I wasn't then I wouldn't so this." I said as I grabbed her back and pulled her into a sweet and tender kiss, gathering attention in the process from the townspeople. We broke away from eachother, her eyes were still closed when I looked at her face.

She was still in my arms when I took my first actual look around at my surroundings and the town. The building that stuck out the most was the one that had a sign that read 'The Place You Can Stay At' in big and bold letters. I had to facepalm, forgetting that I still had Priscilla in my arms, I was a complete dumbass and asshole at the same time. She fell but before she hit the floor on her back she flipped around and landed onto her hands.

"Reflexes?"

"Reflexes." She answered with a giggle.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't know what happened but it was that stupid building over there that me loose my concentration on you, and your reflexes are so cool." I told her.

"What made you loose concentration like and thank you." She asked looking in the direction I was looking.

"Well earlier when you were talking about a place so we coukd sleep for the night when it turns dark I had no idea what I was looking for and I mentally told myslef that the only way I would know was if the building says exactly what that building over there says, it irony in its worst." I explained.

She started cracking up laughing, she actually fell to the ground because she was laughing so hard. I felt so stupid at the moment but I couldn't help myslef from joining her, we were still gaining an audience amongst the locals. Some of the started chuckling and giggling among themselves, probably at how stupid we looked.

We finally overcome the devil that was called laughter, we had laugh quite a while since when I started laughing I couldn't stop, I go into laughing fits where just hearing someone say a simple word makes me cry out in laughter. It was really hard to control those urges to laugh when your in the middle of a class and doing a colossal test for an important grade, sometimes i can hold it back and sometimes I cannot.

"Well since we have a few hours before we should head over to the Inn I say we go on one of those dates your talking about." She said as she nudged my shoulder.

"Well what would you like to do first." I asked her.

"Well we haven't eaten anything for some time now, so why dont we stop at food market and pick up some 'fast food'?" She asked me.

"How would we get it, I don't have any money, all I have is a few pieces of bread that are halfway stale and the clothes on my back." I told her, feeling kind of pathetic but not so much since I did just arrive on the island and had no clue how the money system here worked.

"Well I got an idea, I'll pay for it and in return you'll let buy those clothes you are wearing." She said with a smile.

"I can't sell the only clothes I have and would you really do that to your own lover?" I aksed, astonished by what she asked in return.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I don't want them , well I do, but I just want them as property so you can still wear them and everything." She explained to me. I thought it over and it didn't seem like a bad trade and if she wanted to just 'own' the clothes, I figured why not.

"Sure I guess, sounds like a fair trade since this is some well-made clothing." I answered not really knowing if it was or not.

"Ok deal, then lets look for us a food market." She said as she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to go with her. It didn't take long for the hungry woman, girl, to find the place and she, we, bought some food. It wasn't the fast food I was hoping for but it still looked delicious. It was cooked meat, some baked potatoes, and a few carrots. The meat tasted like deer, but I had no idea what kind it was and I really didn't care since it was meat.

"I have another question, it just came to me not too long ago?" I asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How old are you if I may ask?" I asked politely.

"Well you should ask a lady her age but since you asked so politely I will tell you. According to your kind I would probably be around the age of 20 I might say maybe a year older or younger." she answered.

I froze. The girl who was my lover was in her twenties and we had already kissed, it may not seem like a big deal but to me it was, it just made her fit my dream girl even more than she already was.

"Oh." I replied.

"Why do you say that, does it bother you?" She asked, worried that might turn me away from her.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong with that, in fact that makes me like you even more. It is every teenage boy's dream girl to be in her twenties and is half cat, well some of them that is." I smiled.

"I see, so you like older women." She giggled, scooting closer to me. Then starts to trace her fingers over my chest, which actually felt quite nice.

"Well yeah, older women are far more reasonable, intelligent, prioritized, and sexier than the girls my age who can't tell what to do with their lives and actually understand on which guys are worth keeping, but I am not saying that they are all like that just to be clear, remember I said some and not all." I said, making sure she heard me on the last part because I hate when my words are taken out of context and are used against me.

"I understand." She giggled.

I looked at the sky and it was around the time of the sun setting against the 'end of the world'. I then knew what I wanted to do with her before it got really dark and I had to do it fast because it wouldn't last long. I looked around me and found the place I wanted to go.

"Hurry follow me." I told her as I grabbed her hand and took off running to the right.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Close your eyes and you will see when we get there." I said as I ran as fast as my weak shins could carry me.

I made it just in time, I pulled her close and then pushed her down, not like hard but I motioned for her to sit down. She sat down and I did too and I got close to her.

"Open your eyes." I told her. She opened and then her mouth stood agape.

"Wow this is such a beautiful sight to see, the sun looks to be burning the horizon, I never really sat down and actually watched a sunset until now." She said with amazement.

"Here let me tell you something, do you see how the red and oranges mix in to create that passionate gold color and how that blends into the purples and yellows surrounding the clouds and sky. That is what I enjoy most out of watching sunsets and that is the art and beauty behind it. It is even better now that I have clear vision so I can call out the colors much better than before." I told her, my eyes never eaving the sunset.

"I would have never to look at the sunset like that Marshall." She said as she looked at me and then back the sunset, but like all the sunsets before this one it faded away, never to be seen again. I took this opportunity and I took Priscilla's face and leaned in for a passionate kiss like all the others we have shared.

We eventually started to head back to 'The Place You Can Stay At' Inn so we could escape the night's cold and darkness that began following us like Death himself. Inside the Inn was nice and warm, it was very welcoming, a few tables were laid out in the lobby for occupants that were staying there, we went to the keeper and paid for two nights at the Inn. I had no idea why she paid for two nights but I didn't argue because she obviously had something planned and whatever it probably was I knew it was going to be fun.

We were given the room 8, one of my favorite numbers, I just knew it was a sign of good luck. Inside room eight was quite cozy and it didn't take long for us to settle in. She quickly jumped into covers and curled up in them, it was cute. She looked at me staring at her and then she smiled, a smile that was neither evil or good but playful. She got out from under the covers and came over to me.

"I want you to go sit on the bed." She demanded, she said in a voice I have not heard yet from her. I didn't mind it but it kind of startled me.

"Now to execute my plan." She said with a lustful smile.

"Plan?" I asked not understanding the situaton until she reached me and grabbed a piece and of my shirt and pants and ripped them off with unbelievable strength. Thank god it wasn't cold, or else I would be freezing, I was now only in my boxers but they didn't last long either. She didn't rip these off me though, which i was grateful for.

"Oh I see why you wanted to buy my clothes from me, so you could do to them whatever you wanted and I coudln't say anything, clever cat." I told her, but I was still covering myself with my hands.

"I thought you had another week before you were in heat again?" I asked.

"Just because I am not in heat doesn't mean I don't crave to be touched and ravage, does it?" She asked with a seductive grin which me 'stand at salute' once more. She looked to be pleased with the image she was able to see from under my hands, since they couldn't cover everything, I wasn't trying to hide it too well anyways.

"You got a point there, but are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, not going to take a girl until I know she really is ok with doing it. She nods and tries to move my hands but my hands do not budge, she wasn't using force as to show me theat she wouldn't force me either, but I really couldn't sit there naked and turn her down. I smiled, time to have some fun.

I grabbed her hands and placed them on my spot for her and she started doing a wonderful job with those expert hands of hers. The was she was doing felt so good and it take long before she started to work her magic with her mouth and tongue, her tongue had somewhat of a sandpaper feel to them but surprisingly it didn't hurt, it made it fell even better. All I could see between states of conscientious was her head bobbing up and down. I eventually came and she dared not let one drop come out as she drank it all.

*"I always like a protein shake before a brisk workout."

*She giggled as she stood up.

"Now time for you do return the favor." She said as she began to undress as she revealed her ample breasts and thin clothed panties. She did a spin around for me and as she got around to her backside she shoved her ass in my face.

'Dayyum.' Was the only word that came to mind. She giggled probably knowing what I was thinking. She began to remove her panties letting me get a close up view of the world of a woman, what a wonderful sight it is. She turned part of her body as she pushed me against the bed so I was laying down and then laid on top of me, her womanhood in front of my face. She began toying with my member to give life to it again, I took that as the sign to do the same for her.

I took my time, like I learned from some 'research' I did on about how to perform this for a girl. Couple of hot breaths to send a few shivers up her spine, a couple of sample licks to tease her, then long strides with the tongue to help moisten her up, then for the finale to go in for the kill, I didn't take on the job like a lion that was starved for 3 days and then suddenly given a goat for dinner. I kept a constant speed and soon she stopped on what she was doing to me which was a good sign saying that she no longer could do both things at once.

I kept going at it, I heard long gasps for air and a bunch of moans and and she also called out my name in ecstasy and told me to keep going and not to stop. She had outstanding stamina but it wasn't a big shock either, but I sent her over the edge with a large orgasm. She rode it out as I continued to lick and suck, she would violently shake a few times and then she finally fall over onto the bed leaving juices covering my face. I used the sheets to wipe it off because that would annoy me later on in the night.

"So I see why you paid for two nights now, you were planning pull an all-nighter with me and a question if may ask?" I said, talking to her with a smile across my face.

"Ah, I see you figured it out and what's is the question?"

"Is this your first time?" I asked, curous.

"Yes." She said, blushing like a tomato.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry I couldn't give you my first time but that incident happened or else I would ave gladly given it to you." I told her.

"Don't mention it because I don't mind since your mine now." She said as she pulled me in for a kiss, not only was our saliva mixing but also our love juices which didn't have a bad taste to it either.

"So are you ready to continue m'lady?" I asked her. She blushes at me for calling her m'lady.

"Yes." She says as she gets up and straddles me, I'm still 'at salute' and she is still wet so it shouldn't be too hard to slip it right in.

"Ok I am going to put it in now." I told her.

"Ok"

She helps me guide me into her, I slide into slowly knowing that it hurts the first time, but she planned otherwise, going against the strength I was using to slide in slowly she ushed straight down. She cries out a little in pain and I don't move at all.

"Are you alright , we can stop if you'd like?" I told her.

"No keep going even if it hurts because this pain turns into pleasure and the faster that happens the faster we can have some real fun." She said with a half-smile from the pain.

I began moving in and out of her and trying to thrust to hard to cause her a great deal of pain but to help hasten the pain to pleasure process. She seemed to be enjoying the pain as well though, rubbing her breasts, so I thought I would help out with that. I grabbed her waist and drew her closer to me and then grabbed one breast in one hand and grabbed the other's nipple with my mouth. I swirled the the nipple in my mouth as I kneaded the other breast with my hand, keeping a firm grasp on it. That got a scream of ecstasy from her, her hips began moving against mine.

I knew then that she was ready for the good part. I began thrusting in and out and a consistent rate sometimes changing the tempo of the thrust to throw her off balance and cause an orgasm. We were both sensitive down there but she was definitely the one with the better stamina and I climaxed but used all my will to keep going. I switched the duties of my mouth and hand, my hand now got the right breast as my mouth turned its attention to the left one, she seemed to enjoy this too.

I got itred of this position so I tried the next position I always wanted to try. I got her on all fours and got behind her and went at it as fast as I could. Slowing down the speeding up until it that sent both of us over the edge and we collapsed against eachother. We calmed down a little and I was ready for more but I wanted to try something new but before I could stick it in that hole she stopped me.

"Let's save that oen for another time you little wildebeast." She said with a wink and a giggle, panting from the hardcore sexual intecourse we both just had experienced.

"Sorry for taking out my sexual frustration out on you." I said apologized.

"Thats no thing to apologize for, that was really pleasing especially with the cunnilingus, where did you learn that from?" She asked me amazed that I was really good at that.

"Well it is important part of the process so I made sure to 'research' and read a few stories that helped explain it and show it.

"I see, your quite perverted aren't you?" She asked with a giggle.

"More than you know?" I answered witha chuckle.

"Good, I like a man you is not afraid to be perverted, I actually like those kind." She replied. She turns into cat from and snuggles and cuddles up next to me, disappointing me.

"Hey if you don't mind but can I cuddle up the woman form since I like the way you fit perfectly into my side and plus I would like to hold you tonight if that is alright with you?" I asked her.

"Meow." She turns back into a woman and cuddled deeper into me, I couldn't get rid of soldier but her warmth and the tough of her skin on my chest and around her waist on my hand felt nice. It felt wonderful to be able to sleep by the woman you love and to be able to cuddle next to her naked.

"Is that better?" She asks, as she falls asleep.

"Perfect." I say, half-asleep.

We lay next next to eachother all through the night, we didn't move an inch from that position until the morning rays woke us both up.


End file.
